1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fiber optic connectors for use in optical fiber signal transmission systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical fiber connectors are used to couple optically one optical fiber to another optical fiber or to an optical device. Such connectors are an important part of any optical fiber transmission system and the industry has expended substantial effort in their development.
A commonly available optical connector is referred to as an ST connector (ST is a registered trademark of AT&T). An example of a type of an ST connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,009 dated Mar. 14, 1989.
In installation, an optical fiber connector experiences disruptive forces from time to time. For example, axial loads may be applied to a connector. The axial load may result from a person inadvertently pulling on a cable which is attached to a connector.
If axial loads result in the connector ferrule moving away from an optically coupled opposing ferrule, the optical circuit may be disrupted or disconnected. Accordingly, fiber optic connectors should provide means for preventing disruption of the circuit in response to an axial load applied to the connector.
It is also desirable to provide an optical connector system which can be used interchangeably with an adapter. For example, it is known to use two optical fiber connectors which are joined in optical coupling at an adapter. With certain types of connectors, such as versions of the AT&T ST connector, identical connectors are not utilized on both sides of the adapter. Instead, different connector configurations are used on opposite sides of the adapter with the two configurations cooperating to ensure satisfactory optical coupling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical fiber connector which reduces risk of signal loss in response to axial loads on the connector. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a connector which is symmetrical (i.e., the same connector designed can be used on opposite sides of an adapter coupling).